


After Math

by Jessehall



Category: Bad After Math, Breaking Bad
Genre: Forgiving, Multi, Recovery, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse after the Heisenburg case</p><p> </p><p>the story: the children of Walter white and jesse pinkman is after this</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Math

Ten years ago today I drove away from the compound. Ten years ago Walter White died. Ten years ago i lost my faith. So many things happened ten years ago. 

Even more nine years ago. Now I have a wife named Lorina. And one son Walt and one daughter Katy. And another daughter on the way. But this is their last child, sadly. My wife's body can't take anymore. We could adopt. I always wanted a daughter named Alice or Alex. I remember me and Jane talking about it once. But now she's dead. I got to name my son Walt. 

Don't judge me. 

I cared about mr white. I didn't hate him. He was like a father figure to me. My father was not a easy going guy. And he never gave a shit. It was mom that did. He gave a shit for Jake- I need to stop thinking about the past. It puts me in a bad mood. 

"Jesse?" Katy asked. 

"Katy call me daddy." I said to my 8 year old. "No, I call people by their names!" She ran off. I love my kids. But the two of them look nothing like me. Green eye and white from their mother. 

Katy hates me. I don't know why. Ever since she was born. She never said happy Father's Day or any holidays. She told her class she didn't have a dad. That got to me. 

Walt my ten year old loves me. He wants to be like me when he grows up. Which I hope not. I was a drug addict/dealer. I'm keeping that from my family, I haven't even told Lorina.


End file.
